


Genji`s moving castle

by Agvarina



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, M/M, My First Fanfic, no omnics/kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agvarina/pseuds/Agvarina
Summary: Young man who works in a flower shop decides to visits his brother.While traveling He meets a charming young wizard and ends up getting cursed by a witch.





	1. Chapter 1

"I`m going now remember to lock the door"Ana said before she closed the shops door leaving the young man alone. Zenyatta who was making a new bouquet smiled and looked out of the window. There was a moving structure in the distance.  
"Genji`s moving castle. Its so close" He said to him self. "maybe hes in the town"  
Zenyatta looked at the clock and put down his scissors. 

 

He grabbed his jacket and Closed and locket the shops door before walking to the bus stop. Zenyatta climbed on to a bus that was heading downtown. upon getting out of the bus he decided to take the much faster walkway that had fewer people Instead of taking the main road.  
"Hey. you. little mouse" A older man said as he blocked Zenyattas way. "Are you looking for something"  
"No good sir I`m here to meet my brother"  
"how about having a cup of tea with me first"  
"I`m sorry but I`m already late"  
"You can`t be that late"  
The man started to lean into Zenyattas personal space.  
"There you are"A voice called out behind Zenyatta and a arm was put around his shoulders.  
"shall we go now" The stranger said as he started to walk with Zenyatta.  
The stranger was surprisingly handsome with his dark eyes and green hair.  
As Zenyatta was about to thank him the stranger pressed him against his chest.  
"I`m sorry I got you into this" The Stranger said before pulling Zenyatta into a mad sprint.  
As they were running down the narrow walkway Zenyatta managed to look over the Strangers shoulder only to see a group of dark figures chasing them.  
"Hold on to me"The stranger said before running towards a brick wall.  
As they were about to hit the wall a gush of wind lifted the pair up.  
"Walk with me and stay calm" The stranger said and grabbed Zenyattas hands as they began to walk over the buildings roofs and peoples heads.  
After a while the Stranger lowered Zenyatta on to a balcony and kissed his hand.  
"I will lead them away. Stay safe"He said and smiled while giving Zenyatta a winck.  
"All right"Zenyatta said with a little blush on his face.  
The Stranger hopped of the balcony to the crowd below.  
"Zenyatta?" came behind Zenyatta.  
"Hello brother I came to pay you a visit"Zenyatta said.  
"I know that but how did you get on the third floor"Mondatta asked.  
"Its a interesting story"

It took some time to explain what happened to Mondatta.  
"you should be more careful. If that wizard was that mean Genji he could have tried to steal your heart and eaten it" Mondatta said and held Zenyattas hands.  
"And I can`t have my sweet little brothers heart stolen by a terrifying wizard."  
"Don`t worry Mondatta he only takes the hearts of beautiful people"  
That made Mondatta sigh and Hugged his brother.  
"You should get back to work and I should get back home"Zenyatta said while he hugged his brother.  
"But its so late and its getting dark soon"Mondatta opposed.  
"I`ll be fine Brother"  
"At least let me walk you to the bus stop"  
Zenyatta couldn`t say no to that and he walked with Mondatta to the Bus stop were they hugged the and said good byes.  
When he arrived home he put his jacket to the coat hanger.  
"Finally you are here" A female voice came from behind Zenyatta.  
"I`m sorry but how did you get in here?"  
"Everything can be cursed and everyone" She said and the aura in the room changed from a nice warm home to a threatening dungeon.  
The witch started to say some weird spell before casting it at Zenyatta.  
Zenyatta collapsed on the floor in pain as His body began to change.  
"You know whats my favorite thing about this curse?"The witch asked.  
Zenyatta managed to look at her.  
"You can`t tell anyone about it" She said and squatted down this his level.  
"Boop"She tapped on His nose right before he finally passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

When Zenyatta woke he was laying on his living room floor. His head hurt and his joints felt stiff. He looked down on his hands and he was horrified.  
His hand were made of metal and encrusted with rust. Zenyatta ran into the bathroom and looked at him self in the mirror. He was completely made of metal and rust. were his eyes used to be were now slits. And the nine dots on his forehead were now Dimly lit blue lights. Zenyatta couldn`t believe it he looked him self all over. Metal and rust.   
Zenyatta walked around his home trying to think.  
"What do I do? What do I do" He mutter to him self.  
Then he remembered the rumor that a wizard lived in the town other side of the mountain. There`s no harm in trying.

 

An Hour later Zenyatta left his house. He had put on a long jacket that covered his body. A scarf and a hat that obscured his face.  
Zenyatta walked out of his home town and up the rarely used mountain path. But he soon realized that his rusted metallic joints started to hurt after a while and his legs became awfully stiff. He sat down to rest and looked around.  
"Its going to be a long walk" He said to him self. Zenyattas gaze landed on a stick that pointed upward from a bush. He got up and walked over to it and tried to pull it out. But instead of a normal stick it turned out to be a scarecrow. The scarecrows head was a turnip that had a pair of fake bunny ears attached to its head and it was dressed in a pink dress. There was a wide smile painted on its face with a couple of pink stripes under its eyes.   
"A scarecrow that head is turnip. I never liked turnips. but you seem to be all right." Zenyatta said and continued up the path.

The sun started to set and the wind became stronger. Zenyatta started to become exhausted, but then he heard a strange noise coming from behind him. He turned around only to be surprised that the scarecrow was following him. Scarecrow was carrying something. That something was dropped in right in front of Zenyatta. A walking stick.  
"For me? Thank you turnip head"He said and tried to smile. He toke a hold of the walking stick and leaned on it.  
"Much better. Hey you wouldn`t happened to know any plaice that I could take shelter in for the night?"He asked the Scarecrow that started to hop away too fast for Zenyatta to follow. He managed walk only couple of steps before a loud noise scared him. Zenyatta turned around to be greeted by a giant building. The building had four legs that carried the building. The building stopped right in front of Zenyatta. He noticed the scarecrow hopping up and down next to the building. He ran as fast as he could to the Scarecrows side and noticed a small patio in front of a door. He climbed up on the patio and tried the door. It Opened and he looked inside. The door opened into a messy room that had a fireplace.  
"It seems warm I`m going inside. Thank you"He said to the Scarecrow and stepped in. There was a chair in front of the fireplace. He walked closer to it and sat down. He looked at the small fire. But then he noticed a small dragon like head looking back at him from the fire.  
"That`s a interesting curse you got there"The Dragon said.


	3. Chapter 3

Zenyatta stared at the little dragon in the fireplace.   
"It talked"  
"Of course I talk. I`am Udon the great and powerful Dragon of the North wind" Dragon said while raising it`s head proudly.  
"That`s nice" Zenyatta said sounding very tired.  
"Hey don`t you dare to fall a sleep on me. You hear me? I`M TALKING TO YOU" Udon screamed but Zenyatta fell a sleep nonetheless.

 

Sound of footsteps woke Zenyatta up from his sleep. Opening his eyes he saw a man feeding Udon. The man turned to look at Zenyatta.  
The man had green hair and warm brown eyes. Genji.  
"Well who are you?"He asked with a smile on his face.  
"oh I`m Zenyatta"  
"Well what are you doing in my castle"  
Zenyatta quickly looked around the room. Good gosh the place was a mess it needed cleaning desperately.  
"Oh I`m your new cleaner"  
"Cleaner? I don`t remember hiring anyone"  
"Oh I hired my self. Ever in my life have I seen such a messy house"  
"All right"Genji smiled.


End file.
